


Sakamaki Shuu x Reader

by AuroraGolden



Category: Diabolik Lovers, anime - Fandom
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A little Shuu Sakamaki Fluff~A sweet little request, I hope you all enjoy it!Shuu Sakamaki and a human girl get together, what would the student council president and his brothers think of this new budding romance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Open to requests: New or Continuations

**(y/n) POV**  
  
         Walking down the hall way I once again noticed a certain NEET sitting in the middle of the all way. Why does he do this? He as to know to get anywhere in life you have to have a good education. I walk over to him and bind down next to him and gentle start shaking his shoulder.  
         “Shuu, wake up.” I whispered but he showed no sign of moving. I begin shaking him a little harder and spoke a little louder. “Shuu. If the student council president sees you she’s going to be really angry at you again.” Still he didn’t budge. I then yelled to him trying to get him to move before Miss President came along and saw him skipping class again. “Shuu!! You have to wake up! Mis..” before I could finish the sentence Shuu reached up and put his hand over my mouth to make me stop yelling.  
         “Stop being so loud (y/n).”  
         “Shuu if Miss President sees you skipping class again she’s doing to be very angry at you.” I said in a whisper as to not aggravate him anymore.  
         “Fine I’ll move.” He got up and walked away. Move? Does he mean to say that he’s going to pick another spot to sit or is he going to class? I got up and ran after him.  
         “Shuu when you said you were going to move did you mean you’re just going to find another place to sit? Or are you going to class.”  
         “Why would I go to class? It’s not important to me.”  
         “Shuu you need to get a good education or you won’t go anywhere in life.”  
         “Why are you so annoying?” Shuu stopped walking and   
         “Excuse me? Annoying! I’m stating the facts Shuu! You have to get a good education or you will be sitting flipping hamburgers for a living!”  
         “I think you forget who I am (y/n).”  
         “I know, I accidently stumbled into the secret of this night school. I know you’re a vampire Shuu but that doesn’t mean you can just skip class whenever you want.”  
         “I don’t think you understand I come from a noble family. I don’t need to worry about these things, so stop being annoying and go away.” With that Shuu walked away leaving me standing there.  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
         It has been a few days since I’ve seen Shuu. I guess that means he’s found a pretty good hiding place, If I can’t find him then Miss President won’t either. As I continued to walk down the halls, I turned a corner and ran into someone.   
         “I’m so sorry forgive me for not paying attention.”  
         “How is that I try to avoid you and always end up running straight into you?” recognizing the voice I quickly looked up to see Shuu standing there with his arms crossed, with an annoyed look on his face.  
         “Sh—Shuu! I haven’t seen you in days!”  
         “I’ve ran into you every day since that day in the hall way.” What? I haven’t seen him at all! How does that even make since?  
         “Shuu I haven’t seen you in days, I don’t understand how you’ve seen me?”  
         “Have you been looking for me?”  
         “Yes… I mean not I haven’t!!” Why did I tell him I was looking for him! I mean I was but only because I don’t want him to get into trouble with Miss President.  
         “That explains why I keep running into you.”   
         “Shuu I haven’t run into since the woke you in the hall a few days ago.”   
         “Why are you worrying about me in the first place?” What isn’t it obvious! It’s because I’m in love with you and always have been, but I can’t tell you that. After all you’re a vampire and I’m a human you more than likely see me as just food. I never really cared if you were a vampire or not. Shuu stared at me waiting for my answer.  
         “I just don’t want Miss President to stress over you an..”  
         “That’s a lie and we both know it.” How did he get behind me?! “Don’t look so surprised (y/n). After all I am a vampire.” How?  Can he read minds? Is that an ability of vampires? Is that how he knows what I said was a lie? “You look like you’re thinking to hard (y/n), you’ll hurt yourself at this rate.” Shuu then takes his tongue and licks my neck. Instinctively I shudder at his touch. “You like that? You do know that I am a vampire and what this means right.” Of course I do, but your touch is amazing and I can’t help it. I get it he’s going to drink my blood, but does that mean I’m going to die? Or is he just hungry and needs a snack.  
         “Are you going to kill me?”  
         “No why would I do that?”  
         “Well you’re going to drink my blood, aren’t you? If so I just wanted to know if you were planning on killing me or just having a snack.”  
         “You’re an amusing human you know that? When faced with a vampire about to drink your blood and all you want to know is if I’m going to kill you? No, please don’t I don’t want to be eaten Ah. Or kicking and hitting me to get free?”  
         “Well for one I don’t think I could get away even if I tried and second you have to eat too, so if you’re not going to kill me then I think I could deal with a little pain so that you can eat.” I can’t tell him ‘Hey I’m totally   
         “You really are a strange human.” He then bit into my neck and began drinking my blood. I winced at his bite because I hurt far more than I thought it would. When I tried to turn my head to make him stop him, he gentle gripped my chin and turned my head back the other way. Just when I started to feel faint he stopped. “Not what you were expecting was it?”  
         “No, I almost thought you were going to kill me.” If he had not been holding on to me I would have fallen over.  
         “I wouldn’t do that.”  
         “Why not?”  
         “If I killed you, I wouldn’t get to eat again, now would I?” Again? He wants to do this again? I wouldn’t help but panic a little. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you but your blood is rather delicious and I would like to drink it again sometime (y/n).” I couldn’t remember anything after that because I passed out.  
  
**Shuu  POV**  
  
         She passed out. Maybe I did drink too much for her first time.  Gentle picking her up I turned to walk down the hall when I say Miss Student Council President herself and Reiji standing at the other end. Miss President started walking towards me.  
         “Sakamaki Shuu you cannot go around eating whatever you want to.”  
         “Yes, Shuu she’s right, such activities should be taken to your room.” I turn the other way and went to the roof. Here should be a good spot. I changed the song I was listening to and leaned against the wall. Laying (y/n) across my lap and placing my coat over her.   
         “After all humans take care of the animals they eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Shuu’s POV**  
  
         It’s been a few months since (y/n) and I started spending time together. It’s like every day I learn something new about her all the time. I didn’t know humans could be this complex. The bell announcing class sounds off, I stand up and go straight to (y/n) classroom. She walks out and turns straight to me and gives me that same old smile.  
         “Hungry Shuu?” She holds up a two-layer bento box. “I made enough for the both of us. Ever since you told me that you guys eat normal food too I couldn’t resist making you lunch every day.”  
         “You don’t have to do that you know, that right?”  
         “Yeah I know but I just really want to!”  
         “If you insist.” I take her arm and pull her close, taking us both to the roof.  
         “You really like the roof don’t you Shuu?’  
         “It’s quite here, I can hear my music best here.” Well that’s not the whole truth. I like the roof best because we can be alone and I can turn my music down and hear your sweet voice better. She begins unpacking the bento box and setting everything out for us to begin eating.  
         “Let’s eat!” She handed me a pair of chopsticks. I begin picking up different things and eating them. This is way better than usual, I wonder if she’s done something different to it. “So, how is it?”  
         “It’s good.”  
         “I changed some ingredients around and added a little bit more salt.” I was right she did change it up. Is it because I keep telling her that it’s good? It was fine before but she changed it because she thought I didn’t like it.   
         “I thought something was different.”  
         “So, you like it?”  
         “(y/n) I like everything you make.”  
         “But you always just say it’s good.”  
         “Yes, it is good and I like it. If I didn’t wouldn’t be eating it.”  
         “Oh.” She looks down at her food and just pushes it around.  
         “What’s wrong?”  
         “It’s nothing.”  
         “It has to be something, you wouldn’t be acting this way if there wasn’t something wrong.”  
         “It’s just that I thought you liked me.”  
         “I do.” Cutting her off before she could finish anything else. Shouldn’t that be enough?  
         “Shuu please I don’t think you understand what I mean. I thought you like me because I’m…” she trailed off and her cheeks had a faint red hue to them.   
         “Because you let me drink your blood? That is a nice perk, it’s hard to get fresh blood.”   
         “Yes, that’s what I meant!” she sounded cheerful and but her smile was slightly off like it was happy but you could tell she wasn’t really happy.   
         “(y/n) don’t pretend to be happy when you’re not. It’s very upsetting.” Her smile faded quickly.  
         “If I don’t smile I feel like I’m just going to cry.”  
         “Why?”  I leaned forwards and used the back of my hand to stroke her face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
         “Shuu.”  
         “Yes?”  
         “I think ….. I think I’m in love with you.” Taking my hand in hers and nuzzling it to her face, she wouldn’t meet my gaze. I though you already knew I was in love with you.  
         “Guess I was wrong.”  
         “What?”  
         “I thought my days of learning new things about you where over but I was wrong. I thought you already knew that I love you.” Her face grew red very quickly and she begin to stutter. “What’s wrong?” When she was finally able to form a sentence, she spoke.  
         “I can’t believe I was so stupid to think you only liked me for my blood.”  
         “Like I said it’s a nice perk but I love you because you refuse to give up. Even when I told you too you wouldn’t leave me alone. That’s why I fell in love with you. I just assumed you needed more time to sort your feelings out.” She moved around the food to sit beside me. She wrapped her arms around mine and let out a sigh.  
         “I love you, Shuu.”  
         “I love you too.” It wasn’t long before she was a sleep. She could fall asleep anywhere …. as long as I’m there with her.


End file.
